


Sin fest

by SovietBullet



Category: El Cor de la Ciutat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-05 23:55:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16821007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SovietBullet/pseuds/SovietBullet





	Sin fest

Fifteen minutes after arriving Ten realizes that he knows next to nobody on this party. Occasionally he bumps into a few people he knows from his classes, but except from the few friends he sees that aren't frat alphas that's about it. With the fourth alpha in the crowd almost spilling his drink over him, Ten begins to feel the trickle of annoyance down his spine.

_Stupid Jaehyun,_ he thinks, _stupid Jaehyun who of course doesn’t mind going to stupid frat alpha parties because he’s stupid and also an alpha himself._ Stupid, because now Ten’s here and can’t find anyone he likes, because Taeyong ditched him as soon as they arrived for that tall ass Johnny fellow and Ten regrets ever leaving his bed.

  
When he manages to shove himself through the throng of people to get at least _some_ sort of drink, he spots Hyejeong in the kitchen. He's so relieved to catch his friend’s calming scent in the concoction of smells invading his senses that he almost goes down on his knees right in the doorway of the kitchen.

She's standing between two canisters of beer propped up on the counter when he gets to her, obviously pouring herself something. He can't see what, because she’s standing with her back turned to him, before she registers his presence and greets him with a small smile.   
  
"Escaping from the noise?" She asks with a tilt of the head and a wicked smile that only grows larger at his noticeable frustration.

  
He sighs, "more like escaping from the smell of at least eight alphas that haven’t showered for the past three weeks."   
  
She laughs and nudges him in the ribs with an awfully pointy elbow. "It's an alpha _frat party,_ what did you expect?"

He winces, smoothing a hand over his rib but they both laugh, and really, Ten is glad he found her. Her familiar scent seems to help him calm down, lifting the foggy edges that came with the crowded room outside and his annoyance from around his mind. “Just… _more,_ I guess,” he chuckles.

The music outside is still blaring, and the bass makes the soles of his feet vibrate, but Ten tries to blend that out as good as possible. Every now and then his eyes flit over to the open door, hoping to catch a glance of a certain brown haired alpha.

Hyejeong motions to the rows of stacked beverages on the counter with a questioning look.   
  
"I don't even know— do you have anything without alcohol?" Ten leans against the counter, running his fingers over the labels on cans of various beer sorts he's never had and never heard of while Hyejeong cocks her hip.   
  
"First of all, _Boo,_ but again, what did you expect,– asking for sobers on a frat party. Even the tap water is probably spiked," she cracks a smile at her own mediocre joke, and hands him a vibrantly colored can after sorting through the variety of cans and bottles for a second. "Here, this at least tastes like nothing's in it."   
  
He hums and opens the can, taking the first sip of it. A fruity and almost sickly sweet taste spreads in his mouth, and he winces when he sets the drink down. “S’good,” he croaks when he notices Hyejeong watched his face convert into a grimace, making her bust out in a uninhibited laugh at his obvious lie.

For a moment, he watches Hyejeong pour herself another glass. He hates to be a bummer, and he hates ruining his own evening, but he can’t help the way irritation pricks at the skin of his neck like cold sweat. He can’t help but wish Jaehyun would just end his suffering and walk into the kitchen, so Ten doesn’t have to end up watching Taeyong being awfully flirty with Johnny, but maybe spend the night in a much more favorable way that would include being pressed against a wall with Jaehyun’s tongue in his mouth.

"Hey,” gaze fixed on the cans label he starts talking again, "–actually, do you know if Jaehyun’s here? yet?"   
  
Hyejeong snorts loudly and he looks up, perplexed. "What?" He asks, defensively.

  
"Try asking that again without trying so hard to pretend you don't care." She throws him a knowing, dirty smile, one eyebrow perched high on her forehead.   
  
"I don't know what you mean," he grumbles, and then takes the next swing of the drink to avoid Hyejeong’s knowing smirk.

  
"Sure you do, Puppyboy. You wanna know why I wore this tonight?” She points at her top, a brightly shimmering piece of fabric with an extremely low-cut cleavage. He averts his gaze, but before he can actually articulate an answer Hyejeong cuts him off already.

“–it’s because I wanna get laid tonight, it’s because I’ve done extremely well on three exams last week and I fucking _deserve_ this,” she stresses her point, shifting her weight onto the other heel-clad foot.

“And you know what? I see you being awfully moody because you’re oozing _I don’t wanna be here,_ acting all gloomy and needy when we both know you’re here for the same reason as I am,” she throws her plastic cup back and downs the rest of the drink. Ten has half a mind to flush at the nickname she used, but he’s got some dignity. Hyejeong reminds him of his sister sometimes, in the way that she likes to embarrass him.

“And that would be the getting laid?” He asks, a bit bratty, a bit in denial of what she’s playfully accusing him of.

“Well I know for a fact that you’re after the same goal, since you took the time to go out of your way to pretty your pretty self even more up, and we both know you did that and you’re here because you wanna get a certain alpha all over you, even though you already tap that shit often enough and—,” she shushes his attempt of protesting with a simple gesture.

“Shush, Puppy. Don’t act like I didn’t have to watch you staring at his thighs the whole class while he was holding a presentation about the stock market for _fucks_ sake,” she scowls at that, before amusement sparks back to life up in her eyes and Ten positively _fears for his life._

“I also know you’re being a sourwolf just because your loverboy here isn’t paying you any attention, which is why your pretty but annoying ass is here positively clogging my nose with your moping,” Hyejeong finishes, looking very self satisfied.

In the meanwhile, blood has been increasingly rushing to his face during her speech, and now he can’t even pretend that his cheeks are not positively _beaming_ a cherry red by now. Flustered, he lifts the can to his face to take a _big_ gulp, anything to subtly hide his face behind. Is he really that obvious in his infatuation with Jaehyun? And in his defense, she can’t even blame him for staring at Jaehyun’s thighs in class yesterday. Good things in life need to be appreciated.

_“Anyways,_ I'm gonna look for Yuna, because I'm drunk and in the mood to make out with someone hot," Hyejeong laughs, patting him on the shoulder, “and maybe because I’m a person that sets a goal and achieves it instead of just staring at it for an entire class,” she turns to leave, ignoring his protests to prevent her from leaving him again.

“Now what’s that supposed to mean!” he protests, feeling like they’re both 12 years old.

  
One step before heading out the kitchen she halts, leaning back into the kitchen. "Your darling loverboy though, last I've seen him was at the pool."

Ponytail swinging, she throws him a last wink and leaves the kitchen.

For a second, Ten stands in the kitchen, looking forlorn. He lifts a hand to his face, feeling beyond embarrassed when he feels the obvious hot flush under his skin. He looks down his body, past the white t-shirt he chose because it’s loose but still clings to his waist in a way that he knows looks good, past the ripped light wash jeans that only accentuate the length of his legs, showing strips of golden skin every now and then. He stares at his worn out sneakers and sighs.

He only feels the blush worsen when he thinks about if he’s really that obvious, if it’s really that noticeable that he wanted to look just that little bit better for tonight.

The _for Jaehyun_ his mind supplies instead is conveniently immediately disposed of.

He leans against the counter where Hyejeong had previously been, her warm scent still lingering in the air.

Jaehyun and him had become friends over eight months ago now, when Jaehyun had run a certain strawberry haired omega over right in the hall, in a hurry to arrive for the basketball training in time. Literally, _run over–_ fucking pummeled Ten over like Jaehyun was thomas the tank engine and Ten– actually, Ten doesn’t know what exactly that makes him in this scenario.

But he had yelped, a loud, unattractive noise, and hit the floor so hard he still feels phantom pain in his left asscheek and tailbone sometimes. Jaehyun had apologized profusely, worry flooding off of his scent in waves.

Despite Ten still denying it, the fact that maybe the most handsome boy he had ever seen was inches away from his face and his warm, big hands had clasped around Ten’s shoulders– despite that, or maybe because of Jaehyun’s concerned eyes, tears had started welling up in Ten’s eyes.

He had tried to wipe them away as quick as possible, but hitting the floor had just really fucking _hurt,_ he had dropped his folder which was now strewn around him in papers, and had just come out of a class where the teacher had deemed it appropriate to scream at him for 10 minutes straight. So yeah, maybe he started crying. But maybe he also looked up into the face of Jaehyun, face filled with worry and empathy, mouth twisting into a lopsided smile, and inhaled the scent of pine trees, woodland flowers and deep warmth and Jaehyun had helped him carefully up, opened his mouth and said, “let me take you to the nurse.”

And maybe that wasn’t the most romantic first meeting ever, but Jaehyun had sat him down on a close by bench, had told his pushy basketball friends that he’d stay to take care of the guy _he just ran over,_ and that they should go without him. He had collected all the papers strewn around the floor, and then wound Ten’s arm around his shoulders to lead the hobbling omega to the campus nurse. He’d sat in the room with Ten, explaining to the nurse what had happened in a calming deep voice, soft but firm, still apologizing profusely.

All the while, he had been almost infuriatingly gentle with Ten, who for the previous twenty minutes, had sat in utter silence, furiously blushing, trying to understand _what on earth_ Jaehyun’s scent was doing to him and his body.

  
Over the months following the incident, Ten and Jaehyun had grown close, so close that more than once, more than _just a few times_ actually, they landed in each other’s beds. At the beginning, it was a mutual agreement that Jaehyun helped Ten through his heats, because heats that _literally_ got fucked out of him went by much faster than suppressed ones, that left him moody and snappy over the course of a week or two. It was all in the name of _blowing off steam,_ so that they could focus on their classes better, because Ten on a suppressed heat registered about 23% of class material at most, when he was usually a diligent student, and Jaehyun with an ill-tempered and moody Ten sat beside him registered even less. It had just been an _obvious solution._

It stopped just being a solution when things started happening more often, when none of them were in a rut or in heat. It started being just fun, just a way to de-stress and be close to someone in the stressful finals period with little time to give for romance. It had become a mutual silent agreement of them being something like fuck buddies, except that Ten and Jaehyun seemed inseparable at the hip even during the day, and that the general misconception of their relationship by strangers was that they were courting each other.

The scent Jaehyun left on Ten was often mistaken as a scent mark, and to be honest, Ten really didn't mind it. Jaehyun’s scent on him was an almost bulletproof way of keeping pushy and annoying alphas away from him. Especially after heat, when his scent was still increased with sweetness and pheromones, and Ten’s hostile behavior wasn’t sufficient enough to keep curious alphas away.

Jaehyun always made sure to leave his sweaters for Ten to wear, and when he was feeling frisky, he’d leave some visible hickeys high on Ten’s neck, just to watch Ten fluster and become shy when Taeyong or Mark pointed them out in class the next day.

When other alphas inquired about the nature of their relationship in the basketball locker room, Jaehyun wasn’t one to correct them, the thought of his scent lingering on Ten letting a familiar possessive heat sink deep into his stomach.

He’d get comments about it, about him scoring the pretty omega on campus, about how jealous some of his teammates were. He’d get comments from the cheerleaders about how they weren’t sure if they were jealous over Jaehyun dating the silent guy some of them had been drooling about, or if they should be jealous over Ten and his mile long legs.

Others in his team would comment about how they couldn’t fathom how good the sex must be for Jaehyun to stay with such a stingy and unconventional omega. _Locker room talk,_ Jaehyun would say to himself, _they’re just trying to get a raise out of you._

He wouldn’t be the one to corner them and explain them just _how_ perfect Ten was, how charming, clumsy and funny he was once he let you see past the walls he’d built around himself as the intimidating and prickly omega, how Jaehyun couldn’t name one thing prettier than a blushing and flustered Ten, that he was beyond proud to smell of someone who was so determined and hardworking and caring.

But no, he would just smile a sickly sweet smile and later during practice he would accidentally pass the basketball directly into their face, hard. Trying to keep the smile off his his face when helping them up, seeing the flood flow from their bruised nose was hard. All accidentally of course.

No, he wouldn’t be the one to correct the familiar misconception to others, except Ten would express any signs of discomfort with it, with him, which he hadn’t.

Jerking up from his mental walk down memory lane, Ten registers another person walking into the kitchen. It’s a broad shouldered beta, and even though the scents of betas are much more softer and tolerable to Tens sensitive nose than the strong and musky scents of alphas, this one makes his toes curl in discomfort and his nose twitching. He refuses to think about why Jaehyun’s scent never bothered him, why it was the one he liked the most.

Ten doesn't really want to leave the kitchen, but Hyejeong was right about most of her evil talk. He hasn't slept with Jaehyun for over two weeks, and he really wants to get laid tonight. Preferably by a certain alpha.

  
///

  
Ten does eventually find Jaehyun outside, in a crowd of people hollering at a guy on the roof of the house and who, Ten assumes, is about to jump in the pool. Except the pool is multiple meters away from the very edge of the roof and Ten doesn’t know how well that guy can tap into his more primal side when he’s shitfaced drunk to manage a jump that far.

Ten’s eyes are fixed on Jaehyun easily, since his tall figure and golden brown shock of hair stands out among the other weres. Bumping into a few (a lot) people on his way already, Ten pushes himself through the group.   
  
He's probably only a few meters away from Jaehyun when the guy does jump. And the crowd of decently to highly intoxicated people goes wild.   
  
Ten gets shoved in each direction, and the smells he's tried to block out invade his senses all at once. After narrowly avoiding an elbow to the face of a hollering female beta, he staggers, looks up, and looks directly in Jaehyun’s face who’s suddenly much closer than he remembers Jaehyun being. He gasps, thrown off by their proximity.

A warm palm fits around his elbow, and Jaehyun gently removes him from the crowd. He doesn’t have half a hard time as Ten, since he confidently shoulders himself through the mass of people, without getting thrown dirty looks like Ten knows he would’ve received if he were to do that.

  
"There you are," Jaehyun says, a private smile curling over his lips once they’re a little more alone. "I could smell you were here, but how come I'm only seeing you now?"   
  
"You ass, I've been alone for the like, last two hours, since Taeyong left with this tall ass alpha and you ghosted on me even though you were the one who told me to come," he says, accusingly and pouts, wincing when someone shoves their knee in his thigh, knowing that that's gonna bruise.   
  
"I let it age like fine wine, you know? Also, I just really wanted to see Chanyeol bust his fucking ass," Jaehyun explains. "Which, by the way, I didn't see because of you." He adds.   
  
"What? What do I have to do with this?" Ten asks, bemused.   
  
"Well, because when I sce–" he stops, looking at Ten’s face. "Ah, nevermind. Just looked away at that moment." His grip loosens and his warm, dry palm slides down to Ten’s wrist, comfortably encompassing it and the thought sends shivers down his spine. He licks his lips, and when he raises his eyes Jaehyun just barely avoids meeting his gaze.   
  
Jaehyun brushes past a confused Ten who's standing still, feeling his heart sink a few centimeter at least with the removal of Jaehyun’s warm skin on his own, until he shakes his head and heads inside after the alpha. 

Jaehyun waits for Ten at the window-doors, waving him in. “Come on, I really need something strong to drink,” Jaehyun invites him, and Ten tries not to sink that low and preen over the attention he’s receiving. They push through more people in the narrow hallway, couples pressed against the wall and god, Ten can’t help the _want_ he’s suddenly feeling. What definitely doesn’t help is Jaehyun sliding a hand around his waist, pushing past a particularly noisy couple. Entering the kitchen, the hand lowers even more, until its a heavy, hot presence just above Ten’s tailbone before Jaehyun removes his hand. Ten doesn’t want to, but he can feel himself starting to blush again.

He settles against the counter again, watching Jaehyun, trying to calm his heartbeat. He knows that if he wanted, Jaehyun could hear how erratically Ten’s heart is beating. He picks up another can of whatever Hyejeong made him drink earlier, feeling Jaehyun’s eyes on him as the can _fizzes_ and he tips his head back to catch any liquid over-frothing.

When he sets it down again, Ten’s eyes trail down Jaehyun’s form, past the graphic tee with the cut off sleeves, to the skinny jeans in which the shirt is just barely tucked into. He can’t help the way his eyes linger on the flex of muscles in Jaehyun’s arms when the other opens his bottle on the counter, the way his bulging biceps makes Ten’s imagination run wild with filthy images.

It only gets worse when Jaehyun tips his head back to down half of the bottle, neck strong and skin slightly sweaty, adam’s apple bobbing with every swallow. Ten physically has to tear his eyes away.

There’s a brief silence in which Ten stares at his shoes and subtly tries to inhale Jaehyun’s scent.

“You made yourself all pretty, huh, hyung?” Jaehyun asks, voice low. Even though the music is still pumping through the walls and the bass makes Ten’s eardrums hurt just a little, Jaehyun’s voice is as clear as glass to him.

Ten flushes, fidgeting with the jewelry around his wrist. Suddenly he feels a bit stupid, feels stupid for deciding to add the tiniest bit of glittery shadow to his eyelids from that one age old pallette he had his sister buy him because he was so embarrassed. He feels stupid because he looks like an foolish little omega trying to be pretty just to impress an alpha. It makes him want to hide from Jaehyun’s even gaze, and he feels obvious and embarrassed.

“I- I got a little carried away?” He voices, gaze flitting up to Jaehyun.

Jaehyun hums. His finger traces over the neck of his bottle, gaze trailing up and down Ten’s body.

Jaehyun smiles. “Care to tell me who you wanted to get all pretty for?”

Ten flushes. Everyone knows that Jaehyun is really the only alpha Ten is having an intimate relationship with on campus, including Jaehyun. There’s nobody else to impress.

“You, of course,” Ten mutters, hating the way he can feel heat rise to his cheeks.

“Come again? I couldn’t quite hear you,” Jaehyun says, and of course he’s grinning. Ten scowls, there’s no way Jaehyun didn’t hear him, with his advanced hearing and all.

He glares at the alpha, but the prickle of flusteredness makes his fingers search for an occupation. He begins fiddling with his jewelry again.

Jaehyun cocks an eyebrow, prompting him to repeat his answer. Ten knows Jaehyun is just playing with him, but part of Ten just wants to comply to Jaehyun’s jokes, let him play with him.

Jaehyun crowds him against the counter, one hand on each side of Ten’s hips. His scent invades Ten’s space and he almost gets dizzy from the way Jaehyun’s scent weighed down with arousal is sure to make his stomach feel hot with something akin to lava. He only barely suppresses a whimper.

“So?” Jaehyun asks, “are you gonna repeat that?”

Jaehyun’s eyes are molten honey, dark and heavy as they stare Ten down, Jaehyun watches as Ten squirms. Ten holds Jaehyun’s gaze for a few moments, before he has to dip his head. “You, of course,” he reluctantly admits, “who else.”

Jaehyun smiles, and his pleased scent rises into Ten’s nose. _Stupid alpha,_ Ten thinks, of course Jaehyun knew. He just likes getting him flustered.

“You know,” Jaehyun begins, voice low, “I think you’re always the prettiest, Ten,”

He puts a hand around Ten’s jaw to lift his face, their lips meeting in the middle. Jaehyun tastes like beer, and his lips are slick and warm on Ten’s.

Ten sighs, he’s really missed this.

Jaehyun kisses Ten deep, tongue curling over his teeth, lips sliding together wetly. He’s so forceful, and the size Jaehyun has over him, has Ten having to tilt his head back to accommodate the difference in height.   
Jaehyun’s lips are hot on his own, almost bruising in the way he coaxes Ten into opening his mouth for him, palm beginning to sneak around Ten’s waist.

Everything is so hot, Jaehyun’s scent flooding his senses and wiping his mind of any coherent thought. He feels as if he’s overheating from the inside out, heart beating faster and faster at the nonexistent proximity between them.

God, he really feels as if he’s beginning to go into heat right now.

  
Jaehyun curls a hand in Ten’s strawberry hair, tilting his head back so there is more of his throat exposed. Ten’s lips fall open wetly, thighs rubbing together at the exquisite feeling of his neck displayed for Jaehyun, the only alpha he allows to see this side of him. Maybe it’s Ten’s nature betraying him, but there are only few things that feel better than just _submitting_ sometimes. 

Jaehyun’s head ducks down, his nose trailing over the golden skin of Ten’s neck, lips just barely skimming the skin. Ten is positively trembling in Jaehyun’s arms, feeling incredibly flushed and hot. 

“You’re always so damn pretty, hyung, so pretty it almost makes me lose my mind,” Jaehyun breathes onto Ten’s skin, inhaling his sweet scent. “I could stare at you for hours, I swear you’re driving me crazy, Ten,” Jaehyun continues, and Ten is so aroused it almost feels as if he’s going to burn from the inside out.

The praise makes heat rise to his face in an instant, preening a little. He wonders if it’s the alcohol talking in Jaehyun, that makes his mouth this loose with compliments, but somewhere in his foggy mind he vaguely remembers Jaehyun boasting about his above average alcohol tolerance.

“But I think you’re the prettiest just like this, needy and flushed, you know why?” Jaehyun asks, and Ten shakes his head, a miniscule movement because Jaehyun’s grip in his hair still has him pretty fixated.

“Because only _I_ get to see you like this, hyung. Only I get to see your mouth fall open because I make you feel so good, only I know how your eyes roll back when I touch you just right. It’s only me that knows how good you look like squirming underneath me when I fuck you just right,” Jaehyun almost growls out the last part, his grip in Ten’s hair tightening. Ten whimpers, trying to rub his thighs together to release the tension.

Jaehyun’s teeth scrape over the skin of Ten’s neck, and Ten whimpers out a breathy “Jaehyun,” hands finding purpose on Jaehyun’s chest and neck, looping around. Jaehyun presses a kiss to the side of Ten’s neck, pleased when the omega tries to give him even more skin to kiss, to _mark._ At Ten calling his name, he pulls back, letting his grip in the other’s hair loose.

Ten looks _wrecked,_ cheeks ruddy and lips wet, shiny with their shared kiss. His eyes are heavy lidded and there’s the primal side inside saying to not let anyone else see Ten like this. _Mine,_ his wolf says.   
  
Ten blinks, slow, lashes fanning over his perfect cheekbones. “A-alpha, only you,” he whispers, and he sees red flash in Jaehyun’s iris.

“Ten, _you–”_ the next moment Jaehyun’s body is pressed against his own completely, one hand low on his back, forcing his body to arch towards Jaehyun and a strong thigh working itself between Ten’s. Ten has half a mind to protest, but Jaehyun’s thigh working up against his crotch feels too good to form any coherent thought besides that.

That’s before Jaehyun pries his thighs open, and the next moment the smell of Ten’s slick is clearly noticeable in the air.

Ten feels Jaehyun stiffen, only sees a glimpse of burning red, before Jaehyun’s head drops on his shoulder, his hands finding a place on Ten’s slim and petite hips. He hears Jaehyun curse, and for a second he’s worried he did something wrong, but then Jaehyun lifts his head again, pressing a chaste kiss on Ten’s tingly and swollen lips.

“We can’t continue this here,” Jaehyun whispers, and Ten almost protests but Jaehyun shushes him gently, smiling, “We can’t continue this here because you’re too damn tempting and I don’t know how much longer I can restrain myself from wanting to take you right here,” Jaehyun whispers, and his words paint a brilliant new shade of red on Ten’s cheeks. “You have to excuse me, but I can’t stand the thought of any other person here getting to see you like this, Ten,” he whispers, fingers tracing Ten’s lips.

“I’ll call us a cab and then we’ll go to my place, okay? And then I’ll do everything you want with you,” he promises, “just not here.”

///

The cab ride is awkward, because Ten still very evidently smells like slick, and Jaehyun smells like aroused and overprotective alpha. The composition of scents makes it hard to breathe in the confined space of the cab, and the window Ten rolled down a little does barely any help.

The cab driver shifts in his seat, trying to throw subtle glances at the two of them in the back through the rearview mirror. Jaehyun glares at him when he sees the other’s piqued interest, a growl making his chest vibrate in the slightest sound.

What makes the cab ride also awkward is Jaehyun’s palm, staying high on Ten’s thigh, right above a bigger rip in the denim. Jaehyun’s hands are hot and big, and the general concept of them anywhere on his bare skin prevents Ten from getting rid of his hard-on. Every so often Jaehyun’s fingers shift, digging under the edges of the rip in the denim, fingers inching dangerously high on his thigh. Ten squirms and tries to bat Jaehyun’s hand away, but its visible that Jaehyun has fun teasing him, if the slightest smirk around the corners of the other’s mouth is anything to go by.

Normally, Ten would be busy being endeared over the alpha’s charming dimples, but right now nothing about Jaehyun is _charming._ He’s evil and a menace set to make Ten’s life a miserable hell.

When Ten tries to bat away the alphas hand again, the grip only tightens, and Jaehyun smoothing his fingertips down the inner side of Ten’s upper thigh is so arousing, Ten can only bite his lip and squirm in his seat, trying to keep quiet. The presence of Jaehyun’s hand makes him want to writhe under it, see how far Jaehyun will go with the pressure tonight. But right now they’re still in a cab and Ten just wants Jaehyun’s lips on his.

///

When they arrive, Ten tips the driver generously just so they don’t have to stay the extra minute for him to get the change, and maybe so that he’ll overlook the slightly damp spot on the backseat where Ten sat.

Jaehyun ushers him up the stairs to his flat, voices hushed. They willingly didn’t take the elevator because Ten suspects they both know they wouldn’t have exited it any more tonight. Maybe that’s an idea for some other night, but tonight Ten would prefer to have his face pressed into Jaehyun’s pillow, his scent invading his senses, rendering him defenseless.

As soon as Jaehyun manages to get the door open, he pulls Ten inside and presses him against the wall beside it. Tayong manages an _ummfh_ because Jaehyun’s lips are pressed onto his own immediately. Ten pushes him away just a little, and Jaehyun’s confused look makes him laugh.

“Close the door at least, will you,” he laughs, and only then Jaehyun seems to notice the wide open door right besides them. He let’s go of Ten to close it, sheepishly meeting his gaze. “Sorry,” he says, “I just couldn’t wait after that long ass cab ride and the way the driver kept staring.”

Ten hits him on the chest lightly for good measure, but then he pulls the cheesy alpha back into a kiss. His cock stirs back to life with Jaehyun’s broader body covering him from the rest of the world. Maybe there’s this little wish inside him, that they could’ve done this at the party where everyone would see, like the other couples in the hallway, so everyone could see how Jaehyun makes him feel, how _he’s_ the one with Jaehyun, no one else.

But he knows that no matter how tempting that thought is, alone with Jaehyun is ten times better. He moans unabashedly when Jaehyun tilts his head to the side to scrape his teeth down his neck. He sets his teeth at the base of Ten’s neck, sucking a deep pink mark.

The sensation of Jaehyun’s teeth on such a sensitive part of his body sends bolts of desire down his spine, and his back arches when Jaehyun bites down lightly. It’s a promise, he knows, maybe of something Jaehyun wishes to do, of something that _could be._ He moans, a whiny and breathy thing, and his hands tighten in the wiry muscle over Jaehyun’s shoulder.

“Off,” he murmurs, grabbing at the insulting fabric of Jaehyun’s shirt, “take it off.”

Jaehyun removes his face from the general vicinity of Ten’s neck and laughs lightly at Ten’s petulant voice. He pulls his shirt over his head, throwing it somewhere into the room behind him, and Ten exhales shakily when he sees Jaehyun’s body.

He knows he isn’t weak or something like that, but his body has always been the lean and petite type of body for men. He isn’t that curvy with supple skin like other omegas tend to be, instead it’s hard for him to gain weight, his wrists thin and legs long. _Beanstalk,_ his sister used to call him, _stick insect, cardboard._

He knows he isn’t ugly, but he’s still insecure about his body sometimes, since he knows that it’s not what most people consider ideal. Frail, is what he’s heard the past few years, delicate.

So when Jaehyun removes his shirt, Ten can’t help but feel a little… insecure. Ten has seen pictures of Jaehyun when he was younger, even smaller than him, but he’d already carried himself with the self-confidence of an alpha. After he had presented he’d shot in the air, growing spurt hitting him like a freight train. Within months, he grew to the height where he is at now, maybe half a head taller than Ten. His shoulders filled out with sinewy muscle, and had became every bit the alpha he is now, strong and sure, standing in front of Ten.

He’s stunning, Ten thinks, with his flawless skin and perfect, comforting smell and body to die for.

“you too,” Jaehyun breathes, and Ten’s been naked in front of him countless times, so _why_ is he feeling so fucking shy right now?

He hesitantly lifts the bottom of the shirt, before Jaehyun lends him a hand and pulls the fabric over his head and throws it in the same direction his own shirt went.

Subconsciously, Ten lifts his arms to cross them in front of his chest, but Jaehyun, suddenly all up in his space again, catches his wrists gently, lifting them to loop Ten’s arms around his neck. His gaze is so tender it makes Ten avert his eyes. Jaehyun’s hand lowers to his hip, smoothing up into the dip of his waist.

“So pretty, hyung,” Jaehyun says, and Ten squeezes his eyes shut at the emotions running over him like waves. “So beautiful,” Jaehyun murmurs.

His hand trails over Ten’s torso admiringly, and his heavy, warm palm leaves a burning trail under Ten’s skin. His hand wanders over the sharp point of Ten’s slightly protruding hip bone to his stomach, thumb sweeping over the slightest bit of fat, before it lingers in the gentle sweep of Ten’s waist. All the while, Ten stares at Jaehyun, his lips trembling with the amount of feelings inside him, the way goosebumps rise on his body wherever Jaehyun’s hand wanders.

This is entirely different from their usual hookups, but also achingly similar to the tenderness Jaehyun’s gaze betrays sometimes, the words of awe he whispers into Ten’s ears during those hours.

Jaehyun’s slow caress drives him into oversensitivity, every touch making the muscles in his abdomen clench. He guesses his boxers must be drenched by now, and the thought makes him flush.

“Perfect,” Jaehyun murmurs, breaking his reverie, “sometimes I can’t do anything but just stare at you, so beautiful I can’t even take it, hyung.”

Ten whimpers, and Jaehyun’s gaze darkens as he continues, “You want me to tell you how?”

Silently, Ten nods, and Jaehyun’s hand clenches on his hip bone.

“Your lips,” he starts, tipping Ten’s head up by a hand on his jaw, “when they’re bitten all pink and shiny in class. I’ve snapped so many pencils just to refrain myself from kissing you breathless when you’re sitting right next to me in class.”

Jaehyun’s thumb smoothes over the omegas supple lips, dipping in his thumb just lightly. “Your tongue, too, hyung. It’s so pink and you look just like a little kitten sometimes, licking stuff from your fingers when we’re out eating together,” Ten flushes even more, if that’s even possible. He had not intended to seduce Jaehyun, but now he feels like maybe he did things just right.

“Sometimes,” Jaehyun murmurs, voice low and eyes fixated on Ten’s lips, “I think about doing _this,”_ he says, and pushes his thumb into Ten’s slack mouth. Ten’s eyes flutter shut, and his lips close around the alpha’s thumb. He tastes of beer, something bitter, and something essentially _Jaehyun._ His thumb presses down on Ten’s soft tongue, making Ten’s lids flutter, staring at Jaehyun through his lashes. Jaehyun curses lowly, removing his thumb from Ten’s soft, warm mouth to rest the thumb on his lower lip.

“God, you’re killing me,” Jaehyun murmurs, and Ten’s lips twitch into a smile. Jaehyun draws his still damp thumb down the line of Ten’s jaw, down the long expanse of his neck. “Your body, hyung, your skin, your neck, it’s all so pretty I can’t even look at you sometimes.”

His gaze lingers on Ten’s nape, and he unconsciously tilts his head to the side even more, “You don’t even know what it does to me, seeing my marks on you, when you come to campus with hickeys I left all over your neck,” he presses down on the fresh hickey he left just minutes ago and Ten draws in a shuddering breath. “Thinking that everybody knows they’re from _me,_ because you’ve got my scent all over you on those days, but you know what’s the best thing?”

Jaehyun’s lips stretch into a smirk, “the best thing is that they don’t even know how many more hickeys you’re hiding on those days. Only we know about the ones on your stomach, your hips,” Jaehyun’s gaze settles onto Ten’s, dark and heavy, “or the ones between your thighs.”

Were it not for the hand Jaehyun has wrapped around his hip and the fact that he’s pushed against a wall, Ten would have crumbled right there and then. He whimpers, tightening his arms around Jaehyun’s neck. He feels as if he’s on fire, arousal setting his whole body alight, from the way his hands tremble to the way his spine feels like liquid. No one’s ever talked to him like this, and every word Jaehyun had spoken had sent another rush of heat through him.

He feels the telltale trickle of something wet down his thigh, and whimpers. He sees Jaehyun’s nostrils flare, and swallows. He can’t take much more, his cock is so hard it hurts and he knows it’s not much different for Jaehyun, except the other has more fun teasing Ten and making him suffer than rushing through things.

Jaehyun leans forward, his elbows propped up against the wall behind Ten’s head. “And your scent,” he says, and his voice has become so gravelly Ten shivers. “Even your scent is pretty, hyung. But when you’re like this, it’s–” his eyes twinkle in a miniscule way of ruby red. His head drops, nose nudging the edge of Ten’s jaw, “it’s irresistible. _You’re_ irresistible.”

_“Please,”_ Ten almost sobs, begging, the desperation tearing down his walls of pride.

///

Ten whines when Jaehyun slides the first finger inside him. The alpha had gotten up to get lube after they had hurriedly undressed each other, falling into Jaehyun’s unmade bed.

Ten had pulled him back, just to hide his furiously blushing face as he muttered that they, especially after what Jaehyun had pulled moments before that, _really_ didn’t need any lube tonight.

Jaehyun had cackled, and Ten punched him in the arm for good measure, before Jaehyun rolled over him to kiss him deep and demandingly.

Ten buries his face in Jaehyun’s sweaty neck when the alpha eases another finger inside him, moaning lowly. Jaehyun smoothes a warm palm down Ten’s spine. They’re lying almost sideways now, Ten’s leg pulled over Jaehyun’s hip, Ten’s arms wound around Jaehyun’s neck.

Jaehyun’s fingers nudge deep with a particular forceful thrust, Ten hiccups into the alpha’s skin. His spine bows with the way Jaehyun spreads him apart, his fingers nudging deeper every time. He’s so wound up he almost starts crying, nails scratching down Jaehyun’s shoulder. “Please,” he pleads, “please just do it,” he whines, trying to get Jaehyun to hurry up. But the other just smiles, pulling him into a kiss. He eases a third finger into the smaller male in the same moment he coaxes Ten’s mouth open, smiling as Ten’s jaw falls slack, a sound of pleasure escaping him.

“Hm,” Jaehyun mumbles, “missed this, you,” he smoothes a hand down Ten’s trembling form. “You didn’t even smell like me anymore.”

“You sure changed that by now,” Ten answers, breathy voice laced with amusement. Jaehyun smiles, because he knows Ten will only smell like him in the next few days, of them, of Jaehyun’s bedsheets pressed against his honey skin. “Yeah,” he says, smiling a bit goofily, “I did.”

He knows Ten had been on edge for a while, and so when he deems Ten prepped enough, he doesn’t waste any time anymore, even though a tiny sadistic bit of his personality would love to tease Ten just a little bit more.

He eases Ten up, belly down on his bed. The omega is so malleable right now, lax and submissive like the alpha only knows him from maybe the second days of heats. He must be really overly sensitive, Jaehyun realizes and smiles.

He pulls up Ten’s hips, smoothing a hand over Ten’s cute ass and admiring the supple skin. He hears the other sigh in pleasure.

“Please don’t tease,” Ten says, almost pleading.

“Just a little,” Jaehyun says and smiles innocently, before diving down and licking a broad stripe over Ten’s hole. The omega yelps, jerking forward, but Jaehyun’s grip on his hips pulls him back. His tongue draws it’s way up Ten’s thigh, and the smaller male shudders. The cold air hits against his damp skin and the difference in temperature does _something_ to Ten’s brain, effectively erasing any coherent thought.

“You taste so sweet, Pup,” Jaehyun murmurs, bending himself over Ten’s back. He presses wet kisses all over the smaller male’s shoulder blades as he pulls Ten into position, easing himself inside the other.

Ten’s lips fall open, elbows crumbling as he buries his face into Jaehyun’s pillow. He moans, broken and needy, hands scrabbling in the sheets as Jaehyun pushes inside. It’s been so long he almost forgot how the alpha felt inside of him, filling him up just right.

Jaehyun groans, hips pressing against Ten’s ass as he bottoms out. Ten feels so good, wet and hot around him, and it takes everything in him to keep his ministrations on Ten’s neck to kisses, not bites.

He whispers sweet nothings as Ten adjusts to his size, telling him how good he is, just how pretty he looks. He watches Ten’s lids flutter, teeth biting down on his lower lip as he moves his hips in tiny figure eights on Jaehyun’s cock.

“Move,” the omega breathes, trying to prop himself up on his arms again. Jaehyun pulls out before thrusting in, watching himself disappear in the beautiful omega underneath him. He lets his hand rest on Ten’s ass, watching the skin move when it comes into contact with his hips.

His thrusts become more forceful, Ten hiccuping little moans every time Jaehyun hits his spot. When he pulls Ten down on him by the grip on his hips, Ten moans brokenly, his head falling down between his arms.

Jaehyun almost bemoans the fact that he can’t see Ten’s face in this position, can’t see how his brows draw together when Jaehyun thrusts just right, how his cheeks flush when he lets his head hang, how his tongue repeatedly wets his sweet pink lips.

Jaehyun _almost_ bemoans that, but instead he smooths his hand down Ten’s spine, hearing the other’s heartbeat stutter under his touch. He watches Ten’s spine dip under the weight he applies, the way his shoulder blades wing out when he gasps, how lovely Ten’s sides dip in to his waist. How delicate, he thinks, pressing his thumb into the dip at the bottom of Ten’s spine. How beautiful.

He drives his hips into Ten’s again, watches as his arms give out and his face presses into Jaehyun’s pillow again.

Face turned to the side, Jaehyun can finally see some of the emotions on Ten’s face. He’s slack jawed, eyes squeezed shut as his hips weakly try to work back on Jaehyun’s. He’s so cute, with his pink hair and red lips and blushing cheeks, Jaehyun thinks, smiling. He bends over, his body flush with Tens, propped up on their knees. He moves a hand under Ten’s body, his spine bent down in the loveliest bow.

Ten whimpers when Jaehyun presses a kiss onto his shoulder, tilting his head as best as he can to let Jaehyun mark his neck. Jaehyun buries his nose there, his hips jostle them gently, and he inhales the intoxicating aroma of Ten. It’s sweet, the barest hint of peaches, strawberries maybe, something fresh too, something essentially _Ten_ that he’s undeniably addicted to. If he could he would want to bathe in the scent, keep it around him at all times.

He watches as his thrusts punch the prettiest moans out of Ten, and he presses a hand in the small of the other’s back just to see him arch so prettily. Almost greedily, he watches himself disappear into Ten’s body again and again. Ten’s thighs begin to tremble in the position, and a spot of drool begins to form on the pillow. Ten’s so encompassed in everything Jaehyun, surrounded by his scent from every side, feeling his cock deep inside him, his hot breath down his neck, his hands on his skin. The only thing left on his mind is Jaehyun, there’s no room for anything else as he buries his nose in Jaehyun’s pillow even further.

When Jaehyun feels his knot starting to form, he stops his thrusting, making sure to not accidentally slip his knot inside Ten. They had forgone using a condom, so Jaehyun doesn’t want to risk anything. Ten tightens around him, sounding a noise of disapproval, causing Jaehyun to groan. It’s too much.

“My knot,” he rasps as he props himself up above Ten, as a way of an explanation why he stopped.

“I know,” Ten answers, “put it inside, _please,_ knot me-” he almost demands.

Jaehyun blanks, they’ve only knotted twice, and that was during Ten’s heats, when a knot really was the only thing that could make him feel any better.

“Are you sure?” He asks, his hips twitching when Ten tightens again. “Yes,” the other gasps, before he props himself up on wobbly arms, turning his head to look at Jaehyun with the biggest puppy eyes he can muster. “Please,” he begs, _“Alpha.”_

Jaehyun is dumbstruck for a second, before growling. He thrusts his growing knot inside the other, and watches with some sort of sick pleasure as Ten’s face transform from the pleading look he had just thrown him. His cherry red lips fall open, lashes fluttering over flushed cheekbones. Even his pink hair is a matted mess, sticking to his forehead and temples. Jaehyun wishes he was lying, but he really knows nothing prettier in this world than Ten.

“You know exactly what you’re doing to me when you say that, hyung,” he rasps, his hips pressing deep. In his daze, Ten smiles, _“maybe,”_ he responds. 

“Ah,” Ten gasps when Jaehyun rights himself up again, pulling Ten’s hips against his own with a strong grip around them. He sneaks a hand around to Ten’s front, curling around the omega’s length.

Ten moans, twitching at all the sensations overwhelming him. Jaehyun flicks his hand over the tip of Ten’s cock multiple times, driving inside him so deep at the same time. It all floods Ten, making the knot of pleasure in his abdomen unfurl.

Jaehyun pumps his fist down Ten’s length only a handful of times, when the omega underneath him shudders, spine bowing.

“Come for me, pup,” he growls, leaning down to have his chest flush with taeyong’s back again. Ten almost faceplants again at Jaehyun’s words, were it not for Jaehyun’s arm around his torso. He moans unabashedly as he comes, throwing his head back on Jaehyun’s shoulder.

He pants, chest heaving. Jaehyun turns his face, mouthing at Ten’s jaw, he’s close too, and he splays the hand previously on Ten’s cock over his stomach. His arms long have stopped working correctly, but Ten reaches a hand down to splay over Jaehyun’s bigger one.

Jaehyun groans, knot pushing inside Ten over and over again. He presses down on Ten’s stomach, their fingers linking together.

“You’re so big, Jae,” Ten whimpers, voice breathy, “y’fill me up so good, make me feel so full,” he rasps, hot air washing over Jaehyun’s skin. Jaehyun buries his face in Ten’s neck again, groaning, biting at his nape.

His knot catches on Ten’s rim, getting big enough to make it sting. Ten tightens, smiling when Jaehyun curses lowly.

“Come in me,” he says, then, because he knows that it drives Jaehyun crazy, adds a breathy, _“please, alpha.”_

Jaehyun’s knot presses inside him once again, the hand next to Ten’s clenches in the bed sheets, and Jaehyun’s teeth lock down on the base of Ten’s neck.

Then, multiple things happen all at once. The sensation of the bite is so sudden, Ten can’t even register that he’s crumbling down to the mattress before he’s doing it. The sensation spreads through his whole body like lightning, making him fall lax and submissive in Jaehyun’s arms. He moans, brokenly when Jaehyun’s jaw doesn’t loosen, and the heat that started growing in his belly ten-folds, making him shudder through a dry orgasm.

Jaehyun growls, shoving his hips into him and comes. Jaehyun comes for a long time, his knot locking them together as he comes inside Ten. It’s a strange heat inside him, and the sensation stays on his mind as eventually, Jaehyun’s jaws do let go of Ten, and Jaehyun maneuvers them to lay on a dry spot of his duvet.

Still thrown out of loop by the row of sensations he just went through, Ten reaches a tentative finger up to where he feels the throbbing bite.

“I’m so sorry,” Jaehyun whispers, voice apologetic, smoothing a hand down Ten’s side, “I really don’t know what came over me.”

Ten lifts his hand to inspect for blood, but there’s none on his fingers, trying to make sense of what the hell just happened to him. “It didn’t break the skin,” Jaehyun murmurs, “I think it’s just gonna bruise.”

Ten pointedly pushes down the disappointment rising in his stomach at Jaehyun’s bite not being a mating bite, it’s stupid that the smallest part of him really wished for that.

Jaehyun’s hand draws a path of warmth down the skin stretched over Ten’s ribs. The alpha’s breath rustles the damp strands of hair on Ten’s nape, hot air washing over cooling skin, and he shivers.

“It’s ok,” Ten admits, “I kind of provoked you losing control when I called you alpha.”

Jaehyun frowns, he can’t see Ten’s face, and most of his scent is still overweighed by the smell of arousal, so he can’t really tell how Ten is feeling. He doesn’t want the omega blaming himself for Jaehyun getting momentarily influenced by his wolf’s wants. _Mate,_ his brain had screamed, and Jaehyun was too out of his mind to tamper down those thoughts.

“That was the most intense cocktail of sensations and emotions I’ve ever went through,” Ten says, laughing breathlessly. Jaehyun, confused for a moment because of Ten’s positive mood, laughs too.

“We’ll have to do this again, holy shit.” Ten adds, grasping Jaehyun’s hand to hold it over his still rapidly beating heart. “You feel that? It’s crazy, right?”

Jaehyun hums, leaving his hand on the damp skin of Ten’s sternum.

“You’ll have to cover that up,” Jaehyun murmurs, low, smoothing a finger over the sensitive bruise forming on Ten’s neck.

Ten turns his face as well as possible, catching Jaehyun’s eye when he shrugs and says, “we’ll see, maybe I won’t.”

He turns away, but he can feel Jaehyun pressing a kiss into his neck, trying to hide his smile.


End file.
